


Scheduling time

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roxy Trevor sweet DrabbleRoxy and Trevor discuss making time as a couple
Relationships: Roxy LeBlanc/Trevor LeBlanc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Scheduling time

“Hey Roxy”Trevor lingered 

“Mmm Yes Trev”Roxy hummed 

“You know I love you right?”Trevor had asked her 

“We haven’t really had one on one time lately”Roxy shared 

“These days most of our time is filled with the kids or you’re working”Trevor tells her

“We’d have to start scheduling time together eventually”Roxy said to him 

“I know we will”Trevor said to her


End file.
